1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling power supply devices, and more particularly to an information handling system wireless power docking station module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Improved processing capabilities for information handling system components have resulted in the design and manufacture of highly-capable systems built in relatively small housings. These greater processing capabilities have made portable information handling systems increasingly attractive to enterprise and individual end users. Portable information handling systems typically include an integrated power source, integrated I/O devices and integrated wireless networking so that the system is fully functional without any hardwire connections to fixed resources. One example of a portable information handling system is a clamshell housing having a chassis portion to contain processing components and a keyboard and having a lid portion rotationally-coupled to the chassis portion to selectively expose and protect a liquid crystal display (LCD). Another example of a portable information handling system is a tablet housing that uses a touchpad on the display to accept end user inputs. Both clamshell and tablet housing configurations generally include an integrated battery power supply having a rechargeable battery that supports operation of processing components independent from a fixed power outlet, such as an AC power socket. Typically, an external AC-to-DC adapter provides DC power to a connector at the housing to recharge the battery.
Many end users have replaced their desktop information handling systems, which operate from a fixed location, with portable information handling systems. A docking station is a convenient tool for operation of a portable information handling system in a fixed location. Docking stations interconnect with a variety of peripheral devices through standard cables so that an end user can essentially set up a desktop location for use with a portable information handling system. The portable information handling system connects at a docking connector that coordinates communication with peripheral devices and application of external power. As an example, an end user places a portable information handling system having a clamshell configuration in a closed position into a docking station to mate opposing docking station connectors. The processing components execute applications based upon inputs made at a keyboard of the docking station and present information as visual images at a display of the docking station. If the end user needs to leave the desktop area, the end user removes the portable information handling system from the docking station and uses integrated I/O devices and power to continue processing operations.
One difficulty with integrated rechargeable power sources is that the charge life of batteries that fit into portable information handling systems tends to be limited. Connecting a power adapter to a portable information handling system tends to make the housing more difficult to handle. Portable telephones are sometimes equipped to re-charge wirelessly to reduce the inconvenience of physically connecting an adapter to the telephone housing. A typical wireless charging system inductively couples a power source and sink across a gap by using a wire coil and alternating electromagnetic fields. The power source is often disposed in a mat on which the portable telephone is laid down. However, adding a coil, power interface, charging controller and other physical and logical support for wireless power tends to increase the size of the telephone. End users generally prefer to keep portable information handling systems as small as possible, which makes implementation of wireless power for commercial use more difficult to achieve.